Many existing full-motion video (FMV) systems base video encapsulation and delivery on techniques developed by the commercial broadcast industry for delivery over well-architected networks such as terrestrial broadcast networks or IP television (IPTV) networks. One such technique involves packaging of video, audio, and metadata in an MPEG-2 transport stream, encapsulating the transport stream in user datagram protocol (UDP) packets for delivery over an Internet Protocol (IP) based network, and transmitting the encapsulated stream as a real-time continuous data stream using either unicast or multicast IP delivery. Since UDP packets are delivered to the viewing clients asynchronously with no acknowledgement of delivery, such a delivery technique works well over well-architected networks. As IP-based networks have evolved, newer services and standards have been developed for video delivery of media over-the-top (OTT) of less-well characterized networks, such as the Internet, as opposed to networks optimized for FMV delivery. Many of these services and standards abandon UDP-based transport of MPEG-2 transport streams in favor of formats with lower bandwidth requirements (e.g., for clients consuming OTT media via a wireless connection) or even adaptive bandwidth requirements (e.g., for clients receiving OTT media via congested portions of a network).